


In Love With My Problems

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [106]
Category: darkpoems, darkpoetry, emopoems, emotionalpoems, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem ^^Inspired by a song called Problems by Stitched up Heart





	In Love With My Problems

In Love with my Problems   
Dearly loved   
Many things   
Such thoughts   
Doubts   
Worry   
Drama   
The biggest one   
I attend to   
Avoid at all cost   
Biggest pain   
Annoying   
So life draining   
For me   
Sucks all the souls   
To keep it alive   
And   
Strong   
There is ways   
To destroy it   
Stand high grounds   
Face towards   
The eyes   
Yell out   
The inner voice   
Beneath you   
Inside voice   
Kept in the   
Heart   
Sense of feeling   
So good   
Relieve   
Bricks are destroy   
No more around   
I want to breakup   
A fucken divorce   
Away of these   
Problems   
This isn’t love   
Obsession   
Crave   
All problems   
I hate it!   
Go away!   
I’m not   
Loving you   
Nor like you   
Rather you burn   
With the rest   
Of all problems   
Burn alive   
Here’s my anger   
I’m sick and tired   
Being   
In Love with My Problems


End file.
